New pilot: chaos rendition
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: So Tannim apparently went and made a new site! it has my old fics on em! so i'm placing them here and will re-write em later. Warnings! bad grammer ahoy! also this is a crossover that was intially Xion-fangs, i made a remix with permission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to us.

kami_of_ Ja Ne,

Xion: Lately I've been hooked on the anime G Gundam and I was thinking of a way that I could write about it. As I thought about it and Ranma, I got the idea of this story. I wanted to see what would happen if I put Ranma against all the other Gundam fighters.

k-o-c: an im here to screw with it.

Xion: why?

k-o-c: my job.

Xion: In this story, I'm altering the time-line of Ranma so the series and the G Gundam series could be used together.

k-o-c:im gonna alternate the alternate.. hmm double negatives.

majin kirby: im just his evil side that wants to take over the world.  
starting with super long chapters of fan-fiction.

The New Pilot-Chaos Rendition prolouge Created by Xion Fang Remastered by keith kaosu A.k.A shadow saotome-  
the kami of chaos A Ranma/G Gundam Crossover

Note:Normally in Xion-san's story,  
This happens right after the episode where Gorge fights Chapman to save Maria Louise because Michelo unleashed the energy field near her watching place.  
But with some tweaking With my chaos magic i changed a bit.  
hahahahahaha!

Prelude: Birth Of A Monster

*************************

Underground, a new Gundam was being built.

Sparks flew and machines whirred as the person worked on his creation.  
Then all the sparks, all the machines, stopped.

The worked took off his helmet, his long black pigtail falling to his waist.

Ranma wiped the sweat off his head with the back of his hand and looked up at his Gundam. The Gundam that would be his instrument in revenge.

He could remember it as it was yesterday.

He had come home from a training trip to China to find his family,  
friends, and rivals all dead. The joy of being cured from his curse by Junsenkyo was crushed with fatal brutality.

At that, he had been heartbroken. He had asked around at to what they had died because of and had found his fuel to survive. They had been killed when the Dark Gundam had came down to Earth. He had beaten enimes the likes of Herb,  
Taro and Saffron. But could not save his family and friends.

No one, not even Ryoga, had been able to survive its coming.

After that he had become a wanderer and a loner, his whole attitude had been changed after that. He became unfriendly, and had put all his effort into training to be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Gundam.  
He studied under various teachers in the Shaolin. He learned many techniques from the former amazons. He learned almost every stlye of fighting he could learn. He could beat any Gundam with his fists crushing hundreds of the dark army at once. He thought that the new power would be enough. He followed the ki of the Dark Gundam underground and challenged it.  
with this new power he would surely crush it. But sadly it wasnt enough.

He needed more power.

When he had wandered into a fight between two Gundams, he had his power.

He had learnt and studied all the mechanics of Gundams, looking at other Gundams, and improving on their designs.

When he had his design finished, he had looted all the battle sights of Gundams,  
after they had fought, and had gotten all the parts he needed.

After a year of building and improving with the Saotome speed, he had his Gundam.

The Gundam that would be his instrument. His Wild Dragon.

This was orginally Xion Fang's story. I was doing a job for urd in the relief hotline when I saw the story I asked to write it. " I was told sure so long as I get my wish." And history was made. Arigato Xion-san!

send comments to our email's located at the top of the page. or call 777-3456

majin kirby:thats movie phone you dolt.  
k-o-c:uh, send it to 867-5309 majin kirby: thats the song jenny.  
k-o-c:728-1313?  
majin kirby: thats game champ.  
k-o-c:1-800-212-2838?  
majin kirby: thats Your sex line.  
Xion: ....

c&c welcome hate mail not. i know i know i have bad gramma.  
thats what college proffesers are for. now where's my english book.  
Ah here it is.

Majin kirby: Thats a manga!

I know, how else am I spo'sed ta learn how ta write properly?

Majin kirby: .... 


	2. Chapter 2

new pilot-chaos rendition 1

*  
( A man sit's with his back to the camera his pink shirt and red pants the first thing noticible. He swirls around to face the camera.)

"hello everyone we all know that Domon Kashu had beaten the undefeated of the east and gained his new burning Gundam. we also know that the Gundam matches have already begun here on our little planet called earth. But master Asia has gotten wind of another new pilot and decided to alter his plans. Who is this new pilot?  
and what does his wild looking gundam have to do with it? Lets get things started. Gundam fight all set! Ready! Go!"

Ranma: Enter Wild Dragon!

*************************

Allenby Beardsly walked through the crowds in Neo China, where the fight between Sai Sici and Gorge de Sand would be fighting in their Gundam Battle.

She held an apple in her hand and was tossing it up and catching it again.

"Oh Domon why'd ya hafta have Rain when you could have me?" She said to no one inparticularly. She knew that Rain was his motivation, that was what activated his super mode.  
Or what he thought to activate his true super mode.

She siged wistfully As she walked down the street in the marketplace,  
she could see all the people who came there for the fight. ' Look at these people so carefree and happy. Everyone has someone but me.. and sai saici.  
But he's just a kid. He'll probably become a monk or something.' She thought.

As she passed a cafeteria, she overheard a conversation.

"So, this Domon Kashu might know where I can find the Dark Gundam?" When she heard that, she stopped and looked at the man who was talking to the vender.

He wore a black tunic over a red shirt and had black training pants,  
which gave the hint that he was a martial artist. He had black boots, which had two metal plates that covered the front of them. He looked to be around Domons age.

He also had finger-less gloves and a long pigtail. When he turned around, after the vender had nodded, she saw had a black bandana tied around his forehead and had gray-blue eyes.

On his ears, he had two golden earrings, which were circular in shape.  
They were made up of two circles that crossed eachother, and as she looked closer,  
she could see two miniature golden dragons within them.

She decided that she might lend a hand.

She walked over to him and smiled at him.

"Do you need to find Domon Kashu?" She asked him.

He turned his face to her, and narrowed his eyes,"Who wants to know?"

She smirked and said,"I could take you to him, if you want to see him so bad."

He seemed to stare at her for a while, as if sizing her up.

She looked at him annoyed,"So, you want to or not?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance,"You're Neo-Sweden's Gundam Fighter,  
right?"

She nodded.

He smiled,"My name's Ranma Saotome, it would be great if you could take me to Domon Kashu."

She smiled back at him.

*************************

A few minutes later, Allenby and Ranma walked down the street, in the direction of the Gundam battle dome, which Allenby had told Ranma she had last seen Domon.

Ranma looked at his guide.

'She looks like she's a martial artist, by the look of her stance, a very good one,'He thought to himself,'She's kind of cute too.'He then mentally hit himself.'I can't get close to anyone right now, I might die tomorrow for all I know.'

When they got close to the battle site Allenby saw Domon on a hill, more like a cliff, that was overlooking the battle dome.

She waved up at him and called,"Domon!"

She got annoyed when she saw that he wasn't listening, and decided to just go up there.

She took a jump. Then, halfway through, she remembered that she had left Ranma on the ground and turned her head to look at the ground, but he wasn't there. As she lifted her head again, she saw Ranma in the air with her, off to the side.

'He must be pretty good.'She thought as she landed.

When Domon heard the slight thump, he turned and saw Allenby in a crouch position, as well as some one next to her in a black tunic over a red shirt.

Allenby walked up to him,"Domon, I was calling you!"She said to him.

He smiled at her,"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was spaced out, that's all." He looked at Ranma once again. 'Incredible I didn't hear him land.'

She accepted his answer, then turned to Ranma,"So, Ranma, here's Domon."

Ranma walked up to Domon,"Hey, my name's Ranma Saotome." He said,  
sticking out his hand.

Domon waved it off,"No need for informalities, my name's Domon Kashu"

Ranma was about to open his mouth when Allenby interrupted him,"Domon,  
where is Rain?"

Domon turned his head to face her, and said,"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He said to her, tilting his head towards her.

"What do you men, why don't you ask her yourself?"She then heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

Rain waved to her as she walked up,"Hey Allenby! How are you doing? And who's that guy behind you?"

Allenby smiled and answered,"I'm doing fine, and that,"She said,  
gesturing to Ranma,"Is Ranma Saotome."

Ranma waved to her,"Hey!"

She smiled at him,"Hello yourself, my name's Rain Mikamura!"

Domon watched this exchange and the turned back to study the person Allenby had brought with her.

He was a fighter, that's for sure,the way he moved and gestured. and when he landed, but he thought he knew the name, like he had heard it somewhere, or overheard someone talking about it. He shoved those thoughts behind as music signaled the start of the Gundam fight between Rose and Dragon Gundams.

"Hey!"Said Allenby, turning towards the fight Dome,"The fight's starting!"

At hearing this, Ranma also turned towards the battle dome, as the shield was brought up, and the two Gundams started to circle eachother.

*********************

Within the cockpit of Gundam Rose, Gorge De Sand brought his laser saber to bare.

"Sai Sici, it is time."He said to the opposing Gundam.

"Yeah, it's time, Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!"

As this, the part time cooks flags surrounded Gundam Rose.

Gorge looked around and tried to predict where Dragon Gundam would appear next.  
This technique was designed to distract Dragon Gundams opponents from where it actually was.

His instincts warned him from an attack from behind, and he brought his shield to bare, just as a gout of fire shot from Dragon Gundams claw, which had been pointed towards his back.

After he got up form the blast, he was hit by a devastating combo of slashes,  
that pushed Rose Gundam back. He tried to aide a sutable defense to counter but found he could not get pass the boy's speed.

Using his superior strength to push Dragon Gundam away, he shouted his attack.

"Rose Bit's!" several roses shot from the Gundam to be swatted away by Sai Saici's flag. Sai saici held the flag to bare and pummeled the frenchman at insane speeds till his gundam could not move.

Below everyone except Ranma seemed stunned.

"What was that move that he did just now?" Allenby started. she almost couldnt follow it.

" I dont know. but his speed was far more incredible then i remeber it.  
why didnt he use that technique on me before?" Domon said. He also only seen a fraction of the move.

"His speed has gotten better." Ranma said casually. Walking toward the edge of the cliff he stopped suddenly and yelled. "HEY SQUIRT!"

"Huh what do you mean? Do you know him?" Allenby said.

*  
Sai saici looked on one of his moniters and saw ranma immediatly his eyes brightened. He quickly exited the cockpit and jumped down toward where Ranma and Domon was. When he landed he gave a tight hug to Ranma who gingerly returned it. "Onii-sama! When did you get here?"

" Onii-sama?" everyone said at once. then collectivly blinked.

Ranma stepped back a bit and gave Sai Saici the once over.  
" You've grown. And gotten better."

" I mastered the Amuguriken like you asked onii-sama. am i ready for the Hiryu Shoten Ha now?" Sai Saici said standing and bowing to Ranma as one would do a sensei.

" yes i would believe that you are ready for that technique now Sai-chan."

" Wait just a minute. you know him?" Domon asked Saici while pointing at Ranma.

"Sure back in the temple onii-sama stayed with me and trained me in special techniques he knew. And he taught me how to cook.

Domon rubbed his head he knew he seen this guy from some where but.. he couldnt remember.

"Hey Onii-sama wanna spar?"

Ranma thought this over and nodded. he assumed a relaxed open posture open to those that didnt know Ranma Saotome.

Sai Saici knew better than to try and attack those openings. he knew the man before him was completely guarded. he dashed for a punch to his head when suddenly the ground started shaking.

From where they stood Allenby, Domon, and Rain watched as another Gundam Head shot form the ground.

"The Dark Gundam....."Muttered Domon.

Ranma stretched out his senses towards the Gundam.'You're not the same one, you don't have a pilot, or the same dark aura I sensed around the place where Nerima used to be.'

"Domon!"Exclaimed Rain.

"I know!"Domon replied.

As he raised his hand and was about to summon the Burning a.k.a God Gundam, he heard a shout, which jerked him out of his sentence.

"Descend, Wild Dragon!"

He turned around to see a smirking Ranma looking up at the sky.

He looked there as well, ignoring the exclamations from the two girls that were with them.

A whole in the clouds was form, as if by a small tornado, and a mechanical red dragon descended, its size around half the size of the Dark Gundams first form.

As it descended to them, he got a good look at the Gundam that stood atop it.  
Then the Gundam jumped off, the dragon flew up into the clouds again,  
and he got an even better look.

The gundams head was a replica of the Dragon Gundams and was surrounded by a U-shaped piece of metal that covered all but the front of the head. It also had Vulcan cannons built into either side of its helmet. Its mid-section looked like master Gundams, but with a few alterations. One was the three green globes that were ingrained into the upper part of the section, the middle one twice the size of the outer ones on either side of it.

It's left arm started as a shoulder pad that looked like a turtle's shell, with a large crystal embedded into the center, pure gold in color.  
Surrounding it were three compartments that hid a surprise within. Its arm stretched out and ended in a slight diamond (Think of Priss's glove-pad with a slightly harder edged end (Bubblegum Crisis) pad and a weird cannon, (think of Samus's regular energy cannon form metroid prime with four hook-like protrusions that were connected to the cannon by an electrical stand of energy) and had a protrusion that had around twenty spine-like spikes connected to its core.

On its belt, two laser swords were hooked, and on its back, it had an x shaped contraption, its bottom half looked like Burning Gundams back parts when not in battle mode, and the top looked like a part of Burning Gundams back unit, but was oready up.

Its right arm started in a should pad that looked like burning Gundams shoulder pad with two missile launchers on the left and right side of another green orb.  
Its arm ended as the left did, accept that it had a hand visible that was partially covered by a pad similar to the right hand (Just think of a regular copy of Priss's hand pad (BGC) that had a smaller version of the left shoulder pads diamond imbedded on the tip of it. If one actually looked close at it,  
there was a small circle compartment on each shoulder, hand, either side of the chest, elbow, and kneecaps.

It legs looked like Burning Gundams accept that it, as well as the rest of the Gundam (Accept for the crystals) followed the color scheme of black and silver,  
with red trim.

Allenby looked amazed at the Gundam, she turned her head towards Ranma,"This is yours?"She asked him. He looked to her smiled and nodded.

Sai saici smiled. His big brother was a Gundam fighter." You're gonna fight onii-sama?"

He smiled, then again nodded, then turned to Domon,"Domon, after this fight, I want to challenge you, do you accept?"

Domon nodded,"Sure.... Fighter of Neo-Tokyo."

Ranma smiled,"So you figured it out, huh? Well, I've got to get going!"

He started running towards the Gundam and its chest opened up to give him entry.

*****************

Within the cockpit of Wild Dragon Gundam, Ranma growled as his silver and red armor appeared over his body.

It wasn't the same as a regular suit, as it had armor connected to his chest,  
back, shoulders, and legs.

Ranma tested his movements with two punches, followed by a flying uppercut to a mid-air spin-kick.

Ranma smirked,"All systems go! Let's go Wild Dragon!"

****************

As they watched Wild Dragon Gundam run towards the battle between the Gundam Head and the other two Gundams, Rain voiced a few questions.

"Domon, why do you want to fight him?  
Why did you call him the fighter of Neo-Tokyo?"

"To answer your first question, saw a worthy opponent when I looked into his eyes, second, I'm not helping because I want to see his moves."He answered her.

"But why did you call him Neo-Japans Gundam fighter?"She asked him.

Allenby answered for him,"I heard about that. It seems when the Dark Gundam descended to Earth, it destroyed a part of Tokyo, and all but one person from that ward, Nerima, survived."

She turned her head to see the now battling Gundam and Gundam Head,"That one person was rumored to have created a Gundam, and since you need to be a fighter for some place, he asked Tokyo. Well, when they heard that they could get a fighter, they jumped at the chance and that man became their fighter."

"So that man was Ranma."Stated Rain, also looking towards the Gundam fight, the heavly damaged Rose Gundam had just released its Rose Bits attack, surrounding the Gundam with many small weapons.

Allenby smiled,"Neo-Tokyos Gundam pilot is supposed to be a hell of a fighter, I can't wait to see how this turns out." (he's also a hunk.)

******************

Ranma growled as he blocked another strike from the Gundam Head, which had escaped from the confines of the rose bits, and had come after him.

"Fine!"He growled,"I'm going to have to pull out all the stops!"

******************

The spectators near the dome (Actually, the Gundam Head had destroyed that when it interrupted the fight, but We don't really care) and on the cliff watched as the top back unit started to release spine similar to the ones on the arms.

As they sprouted, electrical energy started to build between them and the Gundam started to glow.

******************

As the Gundam glowed so bright it was hard to look at, Ranma smirked and brought down the virtual representations of spines that appeared on him,  
downwards,  
screaming,"Omega Chi Wave!"

******************

Everyone watched from the hill as a giant wave of energy spiraled in a tornado of energy towards the Gundam Head.

When it connected, a globe of energy encased the enemy Gundam, and when it cleared, nothing was left.

"Awsome!"Exclaimed Allenby, turning towards Domon,"This guy's going to be hard to beat!"

"That's onii-sama for you!" Saici said cheerfully.

The bottom of Domons lip slightly curled into a half smirk. (Ranma Saotome I can't wait to fight you.)

*******************

Next Time: It's what you've all been waiting for!  
After the fight with the Gundam Head, Ranma disappears. When Domon gets a letter telling him where he would be able to find Ranma, he and Allenby go to train! The Rose Gundam had been taken to be repaired, and the pilots get a little off time. The fight between Ranma and Domon commences and has a startling end!  
Next time: A Mans Pride!  
Ranma Joins Domon!

kami_of_ Xion Fang,  
shadow saotmome,  
Signing Off.

producer: and were clear. good work people.  
Xion: man that was diffrent.  
(phone rings)  
k-o-c: moshi moshi,(indistinct yelling could be heard.) uh yes yes i know it wont happen again sorry.  
Xion: who was that?  
k-o-c: kami-sama.  
Xion: he sounded awfully angry.  
k-o-c: we'll i actually messed up this time.  
Xion: oh.. what did you do?  
k-o-c: i uh played tekken 3 on his cpu.  
Xion:thats not bad.  
k-o-c: ..as the devil and beat his record with angel. i sent his record alla way down ta the bottom.  
Xion: ..... 


	3. Chapter 3

The new pilot-chaos rendition.  
created by Xion(seross)Fang chaos glossed by Keith Kaosu the Kami of Chaos

k-o-c:to make things easier on me i am going to start calling Sai saici,  
Sai.

*  
( A man sit's with his back to the camera his pink shirt and red pants the first thing noticible. He swirls around to face the camera.)

Hello everyone we have seen that the mysterious young man was named Ranma Saotome and he apparantly was a powerful gundam fighter.  
However with the reapearance of the Dark gundam our heros may have they're hands full. Todays episode has our hero Domon kashu versus The newcomer Ranma Saotome how will this confrontation turn out?  
Lets get things started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET?! READY! GO!

A MAN'S PRIDE!  
RANMA JOINS DOMON.

****************

"Look at him how's he moving like that i can barely keep up" Allenby said in awe.

"OMEGA CHI WAVE!"

"Woah what a move i think it's even more powerful than bro's burning finger in super mode." Sai Saici said.

Domon was speachless.

Everyone watched from the hill as a giant wave of energy spiraled in a tornado of energy towards the Gundam Head.

When it connected, a globe of energy encased the enemy Gundam, and when it cleared, nothing was left.

"Awsome!"Exclaimed Allenby, turning towards Domon,"This guy's going to be hard to beat!"

"That's onii-sama for you!" Saici said cheerfully.

The bottom of Domons lip slightly curled into a half smirk. (Ranma Saotome I can't wait to fight you.)

Suddenly as the light gained in intensity everyone had to sheild their eyes.  
When the light faded the Wild gundam was nowhere to be seen and ashes blew in the wind from the remains of the Dark gundam.

"Wh-Where is he?" Rain said.

" I dunno man is he fast." Allenby said.

" That man I need to see him." Domon said.

"hmm I think he wanted me to give this to you" Sai said. He handed a note to Domon.

" Huh for me?" He read the note over." IT's a challange match in two days. When Did he give this to you?"

" Right before he left."Sai said while thinking back.

" He did what? when did he move?" Domon almost yelled.

" I-Icouldnt see it either." Allenby said.

" I didnt either but I felt it." Sai stated.

" so i guess i meet him At that location."

" I'll go with you!" Sai and Allenby said.

" I have to get us grocery's for the trip." Rain said. she ran off.

" Ok. I have to Get my gundam repaired before we leave anyway i'll be back."

" Im going to check my gundam."

" Wait domon i still havent installed the chip yet." Allenby said.

"what oh yeah then you should do that we still have a day left to meet him.

(im not gonna go into the whole tag team episode. basically Allenby and Domon fight two guys win with duo erupting burning fingers. rain thinks that allenby and domon are getting closer. shwartz brooder finds the dark gundam.  
major spoiler if you didnt know already, but ranma and allenby end up together. )-kami of chaos.

next day.

"So you saw him?" A tall mustached man said to a smaller man with glasses.

"It would be like him to be alive after everything that had happened.

" You know him Wong?"

" I knew him Master Asia. But he abanded my home in search of his own selfish reasons. Had he been there he could have used.. it does not matter no more.  
What is in the past is in the past. I will not let him get to me."

"what about the Dark gundam? If he destroyed the fake one so easily he could destroy the real one without any trouble."

"It would be just like him to spoil my fun but then again he always brought excitement too lets just see how this turns out."

meanwhile Domon and the others had reached the desisred place.

"where are we bro?"

"This looks like.. but why would he want to fight here?" Domon said.

"because most of my fights end up here or begin here." a new voice said.  
Everyone turned to see Ranma sitting nere an abandonded house a few yards away. No one heard him come.

" Saotome why did you bring us here? Here in nerima!"

"What?!"

" Very perceptive." he picked up a sign. Tendo was barely legible on it's blackened surface. He slowly walked into the front yard trailed by the entorage. He then knelt at several markers. and paid his respects.

" Domon kashu." he said suddenly." I challenge you to a gundam match!"

" what for?" rain asked. " you dont have a crew."

" He does." came a new voice. All heads turned to see a little girl with dark purple hair. she wore fingerless gloves and had a slik purple chinese clothes. she appeared to be a thriteen year old fighter.

" hotaru. how's my little girl." he said picking her up.

"Ranma-papa-san!" She yelled exuberantly.

"Huh i didnt know you were a father."

"actually her real family and freinds died in jubban in the dark gundam attack. I found her rather, she found me and helped me then i helped her. She's my crew, my daughter and aside from Sai my only family and friend."

"Ranma." Allenby said. she was astounded. who knew what other hardships ranma had to face.

"So domon do you accept?"

" I do! rise burning gundam! " He raised his hand high in the air and snapped. suddenly one of the buildings collapsed. and the god gundam stood at the ready.

"Descend, Wild Dragon!" Ranma shouted to the heavens

His own gundam tore from the sky landing a bit a way.

" Gundam fight all set!" domon said.

"Ready!" Ranma yelled.

"Fight!!" both said. their fists touched and a blinding white light hit the area.

He opened his eyes warily and looked around. where was he?

"You were out for hours i was worried domon." That voice.

" Rain? what happened?" he tried to sit up but could not.

" You lost badly."

" How? I dont remember."

"He does that." Some one said from the doorway.

"Huh,Hotaru."

" It started out even but then you started to loose badly you couldnt even block his most basic attacks. He uses shiatsu and ubijitsu strikes to take your ki and then he beats you sensless. you lost as soon as you began."

"What! are you saying i lost to his most basic attack?!"

Hotaru nodded.

"He has his pride as a gundam fighter he needs to fight to be strong the strongest. he wants to avenge the deaths of the many that died.  
his pride wont let him loose. He'll be the best to win."

" That man i must train with him. To be so strong he could easily beat Asia."  
Domon said.

" Actually he wanted to join you." came another voice.

"Allenby." Domon stated.

" We were talking after the match. I couldnt get anything from him about his past but he wants to follow domon. He has a very good reason."

" Oh whats that." Rain asked.

"My crest." all heads turned toward ranma who stood a little away from allenby. he walked into the light. and held out his hand. On it was a king,  
a king of spades.

Next time: it's the moment you all been waiting for ranma and allenby team up with domon to battle the other members of the shuffle alliance.  
but why did wong set this match for a three on three?

Next time on new pilot Love is fickle.  
Allenby's choice ranma or domon.

majin kirby: This chapter was a bit short.

k-o-c: couldn't be helped. I have some other fanfics that needed work.

xion: so i get a short chapter because of it?!(summons mallet-sama)

k-o-c:(sweatdrops) uh no it's not that at all...

xion: CHAOS NO BAKA!

(slams kami-no-chaos into the floor repeatedly.)

k-o-c: ite! (twitches)

xion sniffs disdainfully and walks away.

majin kirby: well i guess that mean's that i'll be writing the next chapters muhahahahahahaha!

k-o-c:ungh. 


End file.
